


Taking Care Of Me, Taking Care Of You

by LHAo3 (LuluHalulu)



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluHalulu/pseuds/LHAo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Wow, you look like crap."</p><p>Ben looked up and smiled weakly at her. "Well, thanks.""</p><p>Ben catches a cold, and Bea helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care Of Me, Taking Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I wrote this fic five months ago, and then totally forgot about it.

"Ooh, cookies!" Beatrice grinned as she bounded into the kitchen, stealing a large chocolate chip cookie from Hero's plate.

"Hey, what are you still doing here? I thought you and Ben were going to the music festival downtown?" Hero swatted Bea's hand away from her plate.

"He just called—apparently he's got a cold." 

"Are you still gonna go? You were really looking forward to it, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was, but it won't be as much fun without him. I think I'm just gonna go over to his place and watch a movie or something. His parents are out of town so he's by himself."

"Aw...that's sweet of you. Here, you can take him a cookie." Hero put two of her cookies in a plastic bag and handed them over. "And give them _to him._ Don't eat them yourself!"

Beatrice stuck her tongue out. "We'll see."

"Maybe you should make him some soup. That always makes me feel better when I'm sick."

"...I can't cook." Beatrice reminded Hero. "Could _you_ make the soup?" She tried, giving her cousin a cheeky grin.

Hero giggled and shook her head. "I can't. I'm leaving in ten minutes. Ursula, Meg and I are going shopping and I'm already running late."

Bea shrugged. "He'll just have to get better without soup then."

"Alright, well tell him I hope he feels better soon." Hero said as she left the kitchen to go get dressed.

Bea waved goodbye, picked up her bag, stealing two more cookies _("for Ben")_ and left. 

***

Without bothering to knock on the door, Bea slipped in and went upstairs to Ben's bedroom where she could hear Fife and the Drums playing through the door.

Slowly opening the door, she peered inside and noted her boyfriend looking awfully sickly as he lay in bed covered in a thick duvet with numerous pillows tossed around.

"Wow, you look like crap."

Ben looked up and smiled weakly at her. "Well, thanks.” He shifted to a more comfortable position. “I thought you were going to the festival. At least one of us should have fun today."

Bea shrugged and walked over to his bedside. "You're the one who's so obsessed that one band—what were they called?" 

_"The Tabor and the Pipe,"_

"Right," She grinned, "Besides," She climbed overtop of him and settled on the other side of the bed. "This way, both of us can have fun today."

Ben continued smiling but raised an apprehensive eyebrow. "I do enjoy spending time with you Bea, but I'm feeling so shitty I'm not sure I could have fun today if I tried."

"Well, I do like proving you wrong."

Ben let out a laugh that quickly turned into a cough. Clearing his throat, he replied, "I know you do. Aren't you worried you'll get sick?"

Bea scoffed, "I don't get sick."

Ben shrugged, "Well if you're sure, I'm not gonna argue with you."

"...not gonna argue? Wow, you really must be sick."

Ben just grunted in response as he shifted beneath the comforter.

"Okay, so on my way over here, I picked up some chicken noodle soup because Hero suggested it might make you feel better." She pulled a thermos out of her bag. "Well, technically she suggested I make it myself, but I figured you wouldn't really appreciate food poisoning on top of having a cold."

"Good thinking." He teased

"I know." She placed the thermos on the bedside table. "I also brought this." She extracted a large rectangular box from her tote.

"Snakes and Ladders!"

"Uh huh. Be prepared to have your ass handed to you on a platter. I'm amazing at this game." They laughed and she placed the box on the bedside table beside the thermos. 

"I also took some cold medicine from Leo’s bathroom so we have…” She squinted at the box. “… _Duro-Tuss_ in here if you need it. But last but not least..." 

Ben grinned as she pulled out the final object. "Doctor Who!"

Bea nodded and inspected the box cover. "Series four—I always liked Donna as a companion. Catherine Tate's completely amazing."

Ben had to restrain himself from grabbing her by the cheeks and kissing her—no matter what she insisted, she wasn't immune to getting sick.

"So what do you wanna do first?"

Ben pondered for a moment before pointing to the brightly coloured box.

"The game!"

Bea grabbed the box and moved so that she was leaning against the footboard, across from him. They set up a tray for a flat surface and prepared the game.

"Get ready to lose, Benedick."

"Oh my dearest, darling Beatrice, that's not gonna happen." They locked eyes across the board, their competitiveness flashing through them and their determined grins.

***

"Hah! And _that_ , I think, is the end of the game. I won! As expected, of course." Bea boasted, raising her fists in the air in victory.

Ben sniffled, but smirked at his girlfriend. "That was just a fluke. This cold is clearly clouding my brain. Best two out of three?"

Bea grinned, "You're on."

***

"BOOM." Bea grinned and danced her second victory. "A fluke, my ass. I'm just better at this game than you."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever." Ben grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the headboard. He was starting to feel a bit more lightheaded than before.

"Can I have that soup now?"

Bea smirked, "Sure, maybe you can drown your suckiness in the broth."

She cleared away the game and poured the soup into the thermos head before handing it to him.

"Mm...so good." 

Bea moved back over to his side and leaned in closer. "Feeling any better?"

"A bit, but I'm sorta of dizzy." She reached over to feel his forehead. 

"Seems like you have a fever. Do you know if you have any other medication in the house? I just checked, and apparently the one I brought is out of date."

He thought for a moment. "We might have some left over from when my dad was sick a few weeks ago."

"I'll go check. Where would it be?"

"In the bathroom cabinet."

Bea extracted herself from the pillows and blankets and left to go check. Luckily, there was some and Ben quickly took a spoonful of it, along with his soup.

***

They were watching Donna beg the Doctor to go back and save the people of Pompeii when Ben, clearly drowsy from the medication, had sunk far enough down in the mountain of pillows and blankets to lie his head on Beatrice’s shoulder.

“Bea,” He mumbled, “Thanks for coming today.”

“You’re welcome, dickface.” This made Ben smile and let out a breath that with more energy probably would have been a laugh. 

At some point between the Doctor and Donna meeting Agatha Christie and River Song sacrificing herself in the Library, Ben drifted off to sleep. Beatrice noticed when she heard a soft snoring—his stuffed nose made it difficult to breathe. His fever, however, seemed to have broken. She watched him for a long moment, sleeping soundly against her shoulder, wrapped to his chin in thick sheets. His hair was messier than usual, sticking up in every direction, while his complexion was still pale, but slowly regaining its colour. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead from his attempt to break the fever, and of course the snoring which disrupted the dialogue of the show. Still, even with all this, Bea noted that she was watching him fondly. He looked sort of adorable like this.

She shook her head forcefully and looked away. When did she become the type of person that stared lovingly at their boyfriend while he was unconscious? He did look cute though. With that thought, she leaned her own head down atop of his, and drifted off into her own slumber.

***

One week later found Ben peering into Bea’s room to find her sniffling into a tissue and popping a cough drop.

“I thought you never got sick.” Ben teased

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of irrelevant, but I just love the idea that Bea and Ben would get so competitive over a game that is basically all luck, that's why I picked Snakes and Ladders.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of writing a part 2 about Bea getting sick and Ben returning the favour, so let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
